Mornings Together
by Crazyb81
Summary: Mornings Together is kind of a continuation or partner to the wonderful story by desert-eagle on tumblr. It can be read separate as well but if you want the wonderful McCollins feel, I advice you read it xx Update: There is now more Morning drabbles. I own nothing, stories mentioned taken from a book. This is not beta'd, all mistakes are mine. Enjoy and review :)
1. Mornings Together

**Mornings Together**

Nick loved mornings with Andy. Waking up together, laying in late, making breakfast. He loved the feeling he got when they did this, it felt right, comfortable, domestic, homely, it felt like family.

And he definitely loved the scene in front of him. He leaned against the doorframe as he watched with a big smile on his face. Andy stood with her back to him, wearing only a tank top and underwear, underwear that barely covered her butt, hair in a messy bun atop her head. She was swaying from side to side with her hips to the beat of some song he didn't recognize. From time to time she would hum along with the chorus. Nick was mesmerized.

_She's perfect. _He thought

Turning around Andy noticed Nick for the first time

"You were supposed to stay in bed" she half whined

"I smelt something and was worried you'd burn the house down" he replied with a glint in his eye

"Oh please. Why does everyone think I can't cook? I was without a mother for most of my life. It's surprising how quickly you learn to feed yourself." Andy continued stirring the eggs in the pan. Moving away from the doorframe Nick walked up behind her.

"I'm sorry" placing a kiss on her shoulder

"Mhmm" Andy continued with her hurt feelings skit.

"I'll make it up to you" leaving small kisses along her shoulder and up her exposed neck.

"Really? Interesting." Andy said giving him more access to her neck. "How? Paperwork for a week? Laundry?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of this" Nick replied nipping on her earlobe, he spun her around and covered her mouth with his. With one hand he pushed the pan of the heat and turned the stove off. He guided Andy away and to the nearest clean counter top, lifting Andy with ease onto it, never taking his mouth from hers. Wrapping her legs around Nick's waist, Andy's body moved even closer to his. Nick knew there was no way she didn't feel how aroused he was and it was confirmed when Andy let out a low moan.

"Nick" Andy breathed between kisses

"Yeah"

"Bedroom, now!" Nick picked her up and walked to the bedroom. Laying her on the bed he made quick work ridding her of her clothing and stepping out of his boxers. Oh yes, Nick loved their mornings together.


	2. Hung-over Mornings

**Hung-over Mornings**

Andy smiled as she looked at the figure sleeping in the bed. His hair sticking up in all directions, his face squashed into the pillow making his mouth look like a fish's while little snores escaped from it.

Andy knelt beside the bed, pushing her fingers through the ruffled hair as she spoke quietly.

"Hey, time to wake up." She tried a few times

"Mhmmm…" came a tired reply eventually

"Yes, it's almost eleven." She continued

"Pfft." Another reply this time with some movement

"If you want to feel half human when we have lunch with my dad, you'll have to move now." That seemed to have an effect as he rolled onto his back with a loud moan

"How are you upright anyway?" He asked croakily

"It's a secret". Andy answered getting up and opening the bedroom blinds

"You cheated!"

"I did not." She laughed." I matched you and Rudi drink for drink. It's not my fault you're a bunch of lightweights."

"We're not, that's why I'm saying you cheated." He groaned reaching for the cup of strong coffee. Andy chuckled, turning to face him.

"So what's this secret then" he asked after taking a big sip of coffee

"Water" came her simple reply

"Water?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows

"Yes, I drink water in between drinks and before going to bed. Works like a charm, never had a hangover." Andy explained

"That's cheating McNally"

"It's not cheating, it's being smart, Collins. I'll start breakfast, and you get your butt out of bed" throwing a pillow toward Nick as she passes him.

"Andy!" he whined.

"Ugh you're such a baby!" Andy laughed walking towards the kitchen.

_So worth exaggerating a hangover_ Nick smiled, snuggling into the covers.


	3. Wedding Mornings

**Wedding Mornings**

Andy McNally stood by the window looking at the landscape in front of her. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, there was a light breeze summer was truly in the air. The city lay stretched out before her, the city where everything began, the city she loved and brought her love. Andy smiled as the memories flooded her, her first day at the academy, first day at 15 division, and the friends she made there. The first time she was partnered with Nick, him being her breakup buddy, going undercover together. Their first awkward kiss undercover and their first real kiss. Their first night together. All of it happened in this city.

A soft knock behind her rustles her out of thought. The door slowly opens to reveal Traci.

"Hey!" Traci greets closing the door softly behind her.

"Oh my gosh Andy, you look beautiful" she continues.

Andy looks down, running her hands over the white fabric embroidered with beads and crystals. "Thank you" she smiles "Everything okay out there?"

"Yeah everything is running smoothly" Stepping closer to Andy, Traci holds out an envelope. "Nick asked me to give this to you"

Taking the envelope from Traci, Andy saw her name neatly written on top. She recognised Nick's handwriting instantly. Andy opened it and took out the single piece of paper inside. With a last look to Traci she began to read.

_Andy_

_Today is the happiest day of my live_

_Today I marry my best friend_

_Today we start our lives together as husband and wife_

_Our journey to today has not always been easy but we made it_

_I promise that the journeys ahead of us will only hold _

_Love, laughter and joy._

_I will forever love you_

_My wife, My love, My life_

_Your husband_

_Nick_

Andy took a deep breath and held it for a second, willing the tears not to fall. She gave Traci another look and smiled.

"Let's get this party started" she breathed out, taking the bouquet of flowers with her one hand and Traci's hand with the other.


	4. Surprising Mornings

**Surprising Mornings**

Nick sat with his elbows on his knees his head resting in hands, the worry inside him growing by the second. Everyone at 15 had had this stupid stomach bug. They puked their lungs out for a few days but with lots of fluids and rest were back at work a few days later. Yet Andy just couldn't shake hers and it seemed to be worse than when Nick had it. It's been almost 30 minutes since Andy disappeared into the bathroom locking the door behind her. He has knocked a few times and every time she responded with a short _'I'm fine.'_ It's driving him insane. Hearing the lock click Nick sits up and waits for Andy to appear. The door creeks open revealing an ashen Andy. Nick rush towards her but stops in his tracks when she says his name.

"You okay?" he asks carefully. Andy nods but doesn't look up at him. His eyes travel down to her hands noticing her holding something for the first time.

"Andy?" this time she looks up, straight at Nick. Her beautiful brown eyes are filled with unshed tears, handing Nick the white object. Tearing his eyes away from Andy's Nick looks down at the object between them before taking it from her. Nick stares at it. He could feel his heartbeat speed up and a lump forming in his throat. _It couldn't be_ he thought. He made eye contact with Andy for a second before looking down again.

They've been trying for almost two years. In the beginning it was fun and they enjoyed it but as the months wore on and nothing happened it became more difficult. They researched timetables and calendars, drank extra vitamins, went to see all kinds of doctors only to be told nothing's wrong and they should keep trying. It became harder and harder and it drained them physically and emotionally. That's why they decided to take a break 3 months ago, to recuperate, recharge and be them again. Nick swallows and feels a smile forming.

"Yeah?" he finally asks looking at Andy.

"Yeah" she answers smiling back. With a last look down Nick reads the digital window "Pregnant +-5 weeks."

Suddenly Nick's moving he holds Andy close to his chest almost crushing her. Taking her face in his hands he looks down at her and rests their foreheads together.

"We're gonna have a baby" he smiles before covering her mouth with his; he kisses her like his life depends on it, kissing with every fibre of his being. Andy breaks the kiss but doesn't move away, she folds her hands behind his neck.

"You ready for this?" She asks searching his eyes.

"More than you will ever know" and she believes him.


	5. Early Mornings

**Early Mornings**

Nick glances at the clock on the bedside table 6:03. Letting out a sigh he snuggles further into the warmth of the bed. It's not long before he hears the all too familiar sound, the sound his been waiting for; little feet pattering towards him. He keeps still and his eyes closed.

"Daddy?" comes the whisper very close to his face. Nick doesn't react.

"Daddy?" another whisper, this time a poke on the nose accompanies it. Opening only one eye Nick lets out a hum.

"I'm done with sleeps, I get in with you? I have bunny and a book" the little voice says. Nick smiles, lifts the cover and moves away from the edge.

"Ok, but we have to be quiet not to wake mommy." With a big smile and a nod the little ball of energy jumps onto the bed and snuggles close to Nick. Nick takes the book, opens it and starts reading.

_Once upon a time in a faraway land, a young Prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, he was selfish and unkind. One winter's night, an enchantress came to the castle disguised as an old beggar woman. She offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the cold, but the Prince sneered at her gift and turned her away. So the enchantress transformed him into a hideous beast, and transformed all his servants into household objects. The spell would be broken only if the Beast could learn to love, and earn someone's love in return before the last petal fell from the enchanted rose._

Nick kept his voice low as he continued to read. He held the book with one hand and ran his fingers through the dark curls of his daughter with the other. She looked so much like her mother; she had Andy's beautiful eyes, nose and curve of her mouth. The only thing Nick saw of himself was her curly hair but Andy insisted she had his smile. She lay snuggled close to Nick, listening intently to him read. She rubbed the bunny in arms ears and Nick knew she found it soothing. She loved it when he read to her and he loved doing it. After a long while of reading Nick felt Andy move behind him. She moved closer to him and he felt her hand sneak around his waist and he waited for what he knew would happen next. Andy tickled the little girls' tummy, just lightly but it got a big reaction.

"Daddy!" she squealed, kicking her little legs, trying to get away

"Hey, it's not me. Both my hands are busy" Nick said showing his hands. With a sudden move she was on her knees and peering over Nick to the person behind him. Andy pretended to sleep. Little hands brushed Andy's hair from her face.

"Momma?" came the singsong voice. "I know you're not sleeping" she looked towards Nick as if asking for assistance. She clambered over Nick and squeezed her little body between the two adults. Nick placed the book on the night stand and turned his body towards them. Andy opened one eye and would close it again when their daughter noticed it. She laughed and closed her eyes to play the game with Andy. It continued for a few minutes and then Andy stole the little bunny and hid it under the covers. A squeal erupted and Nick knew now the laughter and fun was starting. She climbed under the covers in search of the toy; leave it on the pillow for Andy to hide again.

"Daddy I hide, tell Momma" she said from under the covers

"Momma, have you seen Sophia, I can't find her?" Nick played along

"No I haven't seen her, maybe she's under the bed" Andy answered. Nick stretched pretending to look under the bed.

"No, not there"

"What about under the pillows?"

"No" Nick said ruffling the pillow

"Oh, do you think we should call the police?" a little giggle came from under the covers followed by Sophia jumping out, smiling.

"You are the police" she laughed, jumping on the bed. Nick caught her around the waist and placed her between them.

"There you are little miss" Andy acted surprised and blew raspberries on Sophia's exposed tummy. They continued to play for a while, hide and seek, hide the bunny. Nick got up to make coffee for him and Andy and warm milk for Sophia.

_Yeah I don't hate early mornings like I use to_. Nick thought waiting for the kettle to boil, laughter coming from down the hall.


End file.
